


Laundry

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, slight confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Bucky hopes his inability to sleep will be softened by washing his sheets. What he gets in return is something else.





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Please enjoy this cute, little, fluff thingy that I couldn't help but write.

Bucky was having a hard time sleeping, so he thought to wash his sheets in the morning. Or maybe he should get new ones, they weren’t that soft, maybe that would help.

He brought the sheets and blankets down all at once to the over-sized laundry room that was in the compound. 

Lost in his own thoughts, he starts to stuff everything into one washer. 

“I know Stark had the big ones put in, but you should really separate those.” Darcy said, pulling out lint from the dryer catch, before shoving her clothes into it. 

“Yeah, they barely fit.”

“Here, let me help.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, I can’t imagine you did a lot of laundry in the past few decades, dude.” She arched a brow as she put the sheets into a separate washer. “And here, word of advice, use this brand or, my secret stash in the back.” She said with a smile as she reached up on her toes to get a small tub from the back of the shelf. 

“Oxy – ?”

“It’s not actually that. I mixed it myself, no dyes, no perfumes, all natural. It saves the life of your clothes and other stuff.. These really need some softness brought back into them, Barnes. Let me introduce you to fabric softener.” She said with a smile. “And if this doesn’t do it, I’ll take you sheet shopping.”

He looked at her as if she was speaking some alien tongue. 

“What? You know it’d be better to go with me than Steve. Besides, I can help you find something that’ll make you want to die of comfort every time you get into bed.” 

“Might help. Thanks, Lewis.”

She winked at him. “Any time you need help with your dirty laundry, you know where to find me.”


End file.
